Sheets, gloves, bags and the like coated with a vinyl chloride-based resin have great mechanical strength, and they exhibit excellent wear resistance, chemical resistance and oil resistance so that they can be used in various fields such as fishery, agriculture, mining industry and the like.
Conventionally, coating of the vinyl chloride-based resin on sheets, gloves, bags and the like has been carried out by spraying or clipping of a plastisol containing vinyl chloride-based resin aggregate particles or a gelled melt prepared by heating the plastisol.
Since a plastisol is a viscous liquid, when it is applied to a fabric or used for dipping, the plastisol may infiltrate into the fabric, sometimes into the back face of the fabric. Similarly, in a case of heating the plastisol, the gelled melt may infiltrate into the back face of the fabric. If the plastisol or the gelled melt infiltrates into the back face of the fabric, the flexibility of the coated product will deteriorate considerably to damage the product functions. In particular, when it is applied to gloves, even if the penetration is local, the obtained gloves will cause discomfort in wearing to the user, and degrade the commercial value.
For coping with such problems, Patent document 1 discloses a process for lowering the property of infiltrating into the fabric back face at the time of coating on the fabric by adding a flocculant to a vinyl chloride-based resin latex and subsequently raising the temperature to 125° C. and carrying out a heat treatment at 125° C. for 15 minutes. Namely, Patent document 1 discloses a process for producing aggregate particles including vinyl chloride-based resin with improved non-infiltrating property.
However, in a case of using the plastisol containing aggregate particles including vinyl chloride-based resin according to Patent document 1, the non-infiltrating property is improved, but the sagging property tends to be inferior to plastisol containing a paste of vinyl chloride-based resin for general-purpose. When the sagging property of the plastisol is insufficient, in a step of applying the plastisol on a fabric glove or the like that has been mounted on a mold of a hand shape and sagging excessive plastisol, the plastisol will adhere excessively to the fabric glove or the like. Such a glove on which plastisol adheres too much will be heavy and less flexible, and thus it is less comfortable in use.
In addition to that, in the process as recited in Patent document 1, there is a problem, for example, that filmy resin (hereinafter, this will be called ‘scales’) adheres to the wall, the pulsator or the like in a vessel (e.g., a tank) for heat treatment. Although the scales can be removed by rubbing with a wooden or plastic spatula, the productivity will deteriorate. Although the scale can be removed by a high-pressure jet system, it requires special equipment. Well-known measures for preventing scales on a tank surface include lining the inner surface of the tank with resin or glass. However, due to the influence of expansion or the like of the tank material caused by high temperature, there is a necessity of exchanging the lining frequently.